Going Under
by mikoofthemoonluver666
Summary: My Immortal in the HP fandom is my favorite story ever! Now follow Emily as she embarks on a new adventure PS NOT FOR PREPS
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Emily Despair Darkangel Misery Davis and I have long blood red hair with black streaks and absinthe green eyes. My parents named me after Emily the Strange (if you don't know who that is than gtfo) which is pretty fucking awesome if you ask me. I am not related to Jonathan Davis but I wish I was because hot damn do I want to jump his bones even though he has a wife and it would make him a pedofile lol. Im a vampire and I go to a school in a small town in Japan. I am fifteen years old. I am also a goth and I do all my shopping at Hot Topic and Spencer Gifts.

I was walking down the halls of my school when a bunch of prepz started staring at me including thaqt evil bblonde preppy bitch Himeko Kerusugawa. i gave them the middle figner anf went on my way but pretty soon i bumopeed into my idol chickane himemieya.

"hi" she said quielty. damn was she hot. i loved her so much but i was just too shy 2 say anything about mye feelinz

"hello" is aid back lokging away from her she wasso beautiful but i wqas afraid she d reh3ject me. normally i'm a npreytty badasz chick who took no1s shit but chickane was didefferent. i acutallyc ared about waht she thought of me even thgouth i am a goth.

chuikane was prety gothci 2. she hqd dyed her hair a dark raven black and started waring blsack 3 shcool. every2 stil loved her but ic aould teoll that no2 really knw her dark black shouil. not even mysetlf.

sudeenyl i was said. what if i enever got ti understanc chikcane? froegtting that chiakne was still ther ei started crying 5ears of bkood down my face.

"are you aokay dqvis-san" she asked demandingkly

"yeh" i repleied

"im glad" she replied balck but i jnew she hqad something on eher mind.

"is something wromg himemiaya-san" iq sked braveky

"its ntothign" she smeield at me ans petted my hair. "u sh9oudl get to class now"

"0ok" i said sadly as i oleft her.

how could it tell dchcikae how i felt and what if she didn't feel the same way the black tears of bleood wouldnt stop feelking i felt horrible and wanted 2 die i could feel that stupid preppby fuckr himeko laughing at me bu7t i gingiored it as i amde me way to cklass.


	2. Chapter 2

thye nact day i walked to cloass alone ais usual. id din't have any friends because my parents were abusivf4 and drov e everyone i could become friends w/awyy. they hit me everday but they ket me go to hto topic qnd buy stuff so they could contineu to pretend they lobved me, but i knew better. how coudle anyone love a horruble person lyk me?

not evene miya sama would ever love me.

i felt so sad so i cut myself in front of everyone inclyding that bitch himeko who laughed at me maliciously.

suddenyl chickane shoved thathorrible preppy bitch aevery from me and held me tighetr than anything in the world i was so shoked that i alwmost fainted but i didn't.

chuikane smieled down at me. 'evenaneschnes is having a conect in the next twon over would you come with me"

i gazped why wqas chickane being so ncie 2 me? i was si evil and giothuc that no oene could lpsibiluy dare to love me. butt there chcikane was, aaking me 2 the c9ocnert!

"i love evqnecnes" i CONFUSED "i woudl lvoe 2 go w/u, miya sama"

"call mee chickane" said chinake i nidded

"lol ok" i saided in a sad voice. all of a sucdden....................chikane dragged me off and we were at the cocnert

"fuck class" she sad "were gonna see amy lee insteasd of that bullshit"

"yay" i said thingking that chikane was the basdassiest badass 2 ever nlive oh and she was goth 2

as amy lee got on stange (god she was hawt) she started s8inging all my favorite so0ngs. chiakbne and i started moshinhg together it wawas fuckikng aw4esone.

after the cocnert we started heding back tot eh dorms but chcikane went to her hosue w/me instead. she had a whol bonch of preppy maidz whidchwas waweird becuz chickane was so gothci. we webnt t9 her room.

"wut r we diin here chickane" i aske d angrily.

chcikane turned to jme and snmiekld then.............................................

she pounced on me!


	3. Chapter 3

"i love you emeily" said chickane as she started at me eith her beautiful bloo eyes. they were so bassionate and ebil that i coudlknt say nko to her.

"i love u 2" i said back. chikane started gr0ouiping me and taking off my coothes.

"1 time i went out with that prepy hor himemko" chickane admitted as she pushged a fiunger in my no no spot. i moaned. "but then she raped me and ewe br0oke up"

"how hrobile" i whined as i got an 0oogazm "i ahte himeko shez so horrible to us gotchz"

"she waqs only usign me 4 my6 beauty" chickane sighed as she removed heer finger absd rubbed up against me (she was naked 2) "no1 has ever rly loved me................"

"no ur worng" i said and ma9oend. "i love u, chickane!"

"rly"

"yah sure why not"

"yay"

and then we came in harmoniiiiiii ande secrited eaxch otherz names

"CHICANEEEEEEEEEEE"

""


	4. Chapter 4

then nexcet day chickane and i were walkign down teh ahallz signing.

"NO BODY WREALLY WANAN C UZ TOGETAHA BUT ID UN MATTER NO" chickane sane bootifiully (lol bobz)

"COZ I GOT U BABE" i sanf bak while slititng my wrists.

hemkio glared agrnriyl at us but chickane and i just flieped her of lol

sudenyl chickane had to got oclass so she eleft me aloen. so i awent tinto the cafetteria and fed ofoof some guy who sukced aniwaay. afert i waz done i saw a reeeeeeeeeeeelly hawt guy with blk hair anbd orange streaksz.

"hi" he sauid quietly

"lol hi" ir epeleid flirtiy.

"my namez souma butt u can call mii god" he repelelied with a weink.

"no im a satansit" i sad "an di have a gurlfriend anyway"

jhe emoved close to me, his eyz showing hot sexixxxiinexz. thene he becgan to sing

"WERE NO STRANGERZ 2 LOVE"

i gazped his vocie wasz mor boootififufl thn chickanez! what to doo!!!!!!

"u know the rulz an so do i" he continued "a fufl comittmentz wut im thtinking off u wodn't get this from any odder gai"

i efelt myself get hot and then i jeumepd on him. and thene hwe maze swiit monekey love.

sudeenyl i harsd a cameera rollignf. that bitchy prepe himekeo was tapign uz!!1

"lol blackmail" she said cruelely.

"SATANA DAMNIT!!!!!" I screeamed "plz dodnt showw dat 2 chcikane it aws a misatke!!!"

"EMIEOLY HOW COUD U SAY DAT!" screamed souma as he slit his wriztz all hawt like den i cried

"nowow chickane will becum a prepe like me!" crackleed hiemeko.

susdenely i pounceend on dat eeivl prep and drank all her blud killging her. stupoid hor shehe made me so angrii lyk da preeply ppl dr who take fandom 2 srsly than i deestroeyd da evvidinec e of me screwiign god

chcikane walekekd in "omg wut hqppeneed?!"

"nothing lol" is aid.


End file.
